Life is
by RedRoseWriter
Summary: A box of doughnuts. You never know what's going to happen. Especially if they end up smeared all over your face. (modern au)


**Credit for this prompt goes to Charlotte Dillon. Her site has some prompts that I use when I'm getting into a writer's block. I wanted to post this one. I might make a part two depending on time and how I feel.**

* * *

One thing that Yona always looked forward to was summer. No school, no loud kids running around, no worries, just the beach and a good book. Of course the beach means swimsuits. But with the end of school fast approaching, Yona decided to start whipping her body back into shape if she was ever going to pull off that really cute red swimsuit.

However before her diet one little chocolate doughnut wouldn't hurt. She exited the bakery holding the round, chocolate, piece of heaven in her hands as if it were a check from the lottery.

Yona's last doughnut for the next few months. She intended to fully enjoy every bite it had to offer. She raised it up for the first bite. The doughnut made it to her face, but not to her mouth when a large and hard object knocked into her. She stumbled into the brick wall of the bakery.

When the world stopped spinning, she saw a man on the ground a few feet from her. Two police officers were cuffing him. When that was finished, one officer jumped up and walked over to Yona.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Yona found herself staring into crystal blue eyes and a remarkably handsome face. She felt every real word she knew leave her body. It was pretty pathetic for a teacher.

"I'm fine," Yona responded as soon as she remembered how to speak. Suddenly she remembered the donut's chocolate frosting covering her face.

Sinkholes. A sinkhole is what she desperately needed at the moment.

"That's good. Good to see you again, Yona," he said turning away.

"You too... Wait!" she called after him. "How do you know me?!" he turned back around, staring at her in disbelief.

"You don't remember me?" he asked. Yona shook her head. "I see your memory is failing, Princess."

"Princ...ess...? Hak?!"

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

"Yona if you keep doing that the table's going to break," Yoon said, calmly holding his mug of coffee up to avoid the tremors. Yona rested her head on the table. She felt like crying.

Hak. Of all people it had to be Hak. Her childhood friend! The two had known each other since preschool, but had gone to separate colleges. In that time they had lost contact. Life had probably been waiting to punch her in the face for losing contact or something.

"What did I do to deserve this," she cried.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Yoon placed his mug on the table.

"Miss~! Lad~! Morning! Morning!" a new large object ran into her. Unlike yesterday's object, this one didn't cause her to fall over. Instead it embraced her.

"Morning Zeno," Yoon replied.

"Hi Zeno," she didn't look up at the happy-go-lucky art teacher.

"Oh? What's wrong?" he let go of her.

"Life just hates me..."

"Something happened yesterday and Yona won't stop moping about it," Yoon shed some light on the situation.

"Ooooh. Miss, Zeno has some advice! Remember, life is like a box of doughnuts, you never know what you're going to get. So don't mope about what happened in the past and put on a smile! Then you'll feel happier!" Yona groaned and slid off her chair, curling up on the floor. "Did Zeno say something wrong?"

"Who knows," Yoon shrugged, "and the quote is 'life is like a box of chocolates.'"

"Chocolates? Then why not life is like a box of chocolate doughnuts!"

"You're reasoning makes no sense. Why would life be like a box of chocolate doughnuts?! You know what you're getting!"

"Well-

"Please stop about the chocolate doughnuts! Change the subject! Change the subject!" Yona cried from the floor. Yoon raised an eyebrow while Zeno quietly sat down at the table.

"Anyways... Zeno, aren't your friends from the police force visiting for that program thing?" Yona groaned, but Yoon ignored her.

"Yup! Zeno doesn't really know them though. They joined after Zeno left, but Guen said they were two of his best."

"Honestly I don't understand how a high ranking police officer becomes an art teacher," Zeno laughs at Yoon's comment.

"Zeno was never really fit to be an officer."

"None of this is making me feel better!" Yona cried again, grabbing the edge of the table and hoisting herself up. She sat back in her seat and once again rested her head on the table.

"Can't say we didn't try to change the subject," Yoon shrugged. "What do you want us to talk about?"

"I don't know... Puppies or kitten or flowers or something..."

"Oh! Oh! Kaya recently got these really pretty flowers for her shop!" Zeno grinned, starting a spiel about his wife and her flower shop. It was sort of endearing to hear Zeno speak of her. For a moment Yona forgot what her problems were as she and Zeno talked about flowers while Yoon corrected them every once in a while. For the first time that morning, Yona felt happy.

Then life threw its second punch.

"Everyone," the principal walked in followed by a two men in uniforms, "our guests for today have arrived. They'll be going to different classrooms throughout the day so make sure your students behave."

One of the men was very tall. Long, green hair was tied in a ponytail and a smile was plastered on his face.

The other man was tall as well. His well-built frame caused some of the women teachers whisper to each other. His icy blue eyes scanned the room and a neutral expression was etched on his face.

"This is Jae-ha Ryokuryuu and Hak Son."

 _Thud!_

Yona's scarlet hair once again met with the tan table.

Violet eyes stared above the knick knacks placed on the desk. Yona pretended to be grading paper, but often found her eyes wandering to the blue eyed nuisance in her classroom.

Hak stood in the middle wearing a rare smile. Her students ate up every word he said as he described his job.

"Why did you become a police officer?" one kid asked.

"Well originally I was sort of a bodyguard for this rich girl," Hak looked towards Yona. She quickly averted her eyes back to her papers, "then I thought that I might as well make some sort of career out of it."

"But why didn't you become a bodyguard?"

"Because if my clients were as annoying as the rich girl, I probably wouldn't have survived the job."

"Alright class!" Yona stood up from her desk with a forced smile. She hoped that Hak was receiving her threatening vibes. "You have art class now so ask Mr. Police Officer one more question!" a barrage of children raised their hands, begging for Hak to call on them. Hak laughed and chose a student.

They asked their question and Hak promptly answered. Once that was through, Yona lined the students up.

She stood by the doorway for a moment, watching Hak wave and high-five the train of students as they left. She shook her head before leading the students down the halls and to the art room. Zeno warmly greeted her and the students as they entered.

Yona walked back to her classroom planning what to do with her extra free time.

"Yo! You've got a nice desk!" the second she walked into her classroom, she was greeted by the presence of her childhood friend. Hak sat in her comfortable wheelie chair with his boots resting on top of her desk.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Yona sighed, closing her door. Hak shrugged.

"Not really. I have a lunch break. Plus Droopy Eyes probably isn't done talking with his classes yet."

"At least get your feet off my desk!" she shouted. Hak rose his hands in mock surrender and slid his feet off the desk. Yona sighed and sat down in the cushioned reading area. "So..."

"Good to see you without frosting on your face," Hak commented. Yona grabbed the nearest pillow and buried her face in it.

"Shut up! Just who's fault is that!"

"Well maybe if you paid a bit more attention to your surroundings you probably would've, I don't know, seen us?"

"I... Was preoccupied," she glanced up from the pillow.

"With what? Your donut makeup?"

"Jerk! That was supposed to be my last donut before I went on my diet!" she threw her pillow at him from across the room. Hak easily caught it with one hand.

"Anyways, Ms. Teacher. I'm surprised you're a teacher. Weren't you like, a fashion major or something?"

"I changed my mind. People do it all the time."

"What did your father say about it?"

"Father... He was against it at first, but gave in after some prompting."

"Well at least you're rich enough anyways to live off a teacher's salary," Hak spun around in her chair. Yona sighed again.

"Yeah well, what about you? I see you became a police officer like you wanted to."

"Well it's not as interesting as the movies have it, but I do enjoy the job."

"I guess that's good..." she lied down in the pillows. "It's so awkward talking to you after being apart for so long."

"Is it? Seems like business as usual to me."

"No... Back in high school I feel like it was easier to talk to you."

"Is this because of the donut thing? Because we both know I've seen you in much more embarrassing situations."

"No! It's not the donut! Geez! Hak you're a huge meanie!"

"Yup, business as usual. But your grammar has been downgraded."

"Ugh, you try teaching a bunch of grade schoolers everyday! You'd end up speaking like this too!"

"Nah, too tiring. I'd have to smile all the time like today. Just thinking about it makes me tired," he yawned to make a point.

"What? You won't be able to get your nap of the day?"

"If naps aren't included then I don't want the job," Yona started laughing.

"Why was I so awkward? You haven't changed a bit!" she laughed.

"Can't say much of the same for you. Your hair's shorter," Yona sat up and took a few of her red locks in her fingers.

"Yeah there was a scissor mishap with one of my students a while ago so I just cut it all off. I never liked my hair anyways, but at least my head feels lighter."

"It looks nice," Hak offered a small smile.

"Thanks," she smiled. There was a knock at the door before it opened.

"Yona, I need you to cover my class for a few minutes- oh?" Yoon stood at the door. He looked a little surprised to see Hak sitting at Yona's desk instead of the red haired teacher.

"I'm here," Yona stood up from the reading corner. "I'll cover your class for you."

"I should probably eat my lunch on this break," Hak got out of Yona's chair. "See ya, Princess," he left the room.

"Bye Hak," Yona responded.

"You two know each other?" Yoon asked.

"We were childhood friends," she shrugged.

Yona followed Yoon back to his classroom. She supervised them until he came back. From there she grabbed her class from art class.

It was a pretty normal day from there. She asked her students about Hak's visit, taught them math, then took them to lunch. At lunch she sat down at her desk, relaxing in the cushions. She started taking things from her lunchbox. That's when she realized there was a new paper on her desk.

It had a small jumble of numbers. Below it there were some words scribbled down. It said "Hak's number."

"Geez," Yona sighed. She couldn't help but smile at the paper.


End file.
